happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Waxworks (HTF style)
Waxworks (HTF style) is a game. It is very similar to the 1992 horror game called "Waxworks". Interresting enough, A crossover character is the main character. PlotEdit It all started in a town. Three young animals (Hatchy,Baby and Cub) encounter Trixie who gives them 4 powerful items. However, it was a trap! The three youngsters were possed by the powers and it made them evil. Murdering nearly everything they seen in sight. Eventually, a scientist tries to make a good version of Trixie but the youngesters were not fooled and kill her. Eventually the scientists last hope of getting rid of this carnage is too find something far away from the town. He find Fluttershy and asks her for help and gives her a magical ball with the good Trixie's soul in it. He then shows her into 4 paintings and tells her to go inside each one, kill the 4 original evil that had that powerful item that possesd the youngsters and then kill the evil Trixie. Fluttershy goes into four levels each can be done in any order. They are: A zombie-infested town, inside a medieval-castle , Happy Tree Town in Prohibtion era and a mine infested with mutants. Zombie WaxworkEdit Timeline:1645 Name: An unnamed necromancer Item: The Necromancer's ring Use: the youngsters used the item for luring innocents into traps where they slowly torture and kill them. Desc: "The first item evil Trixie sent to the youngsters was a ring belonging to a necromancer. The Necromancer himself was a cruel tree friend. He once destroyed a innocent village and soon turned them into mindless zombie slaves. Others became suspicios of his doings when they see shambling figures wandering about." Fluttershy teleports to the infested town and immediately finds a dead tree friend with a sickle in his corpse. Fluttershy must pick it up as it is the only weapon in this level. She must hack her way against the zomb ies and eventually fight into a church where she finds holy water. She must pour it onto a dead priest which resurrects him and by thanking her, and gives her a wooden stake. He also tells her to let him go into her so he can transfer into the Necromancer and kill him. Fluttershy, though nervous agrees. She then enters the room of the Necromancer and is confronted by a vampire. The player must quickly press a button and make Fluttershy stab the vampire with a wooden stake given to her by a priest earlier. This causes the forcefield from the door to fade. Good Trixie's soul suddenly appears in the magical ball and tells her that the necromancer's prescene is close and she must quickly touch it to have the priest's power to go inside and kill the necromancer. Fluttershy goes up the tower and immediately confronts the necromancer. The player must dodge his magical attacks until he/she can get close enough to make Fluttershy punch the necromancer and transfer the priest's power onto him. Which causes the Necromancer to regress age until he becomes a baby who soon crys. Fluttershy quickly grabs the nercomancer's ring and leaves, leaving the baby to be killed by the remaining zombies. Castle WaxworkEdit Timeline:1190 Name: Sir Gron's evil twin called Gronny Item: Gronny's shield Use: The youngsters use this item to protect themselves incase their victem broke free and attacked Desc:"The next item evil Trixie stole was a shield from a corrupted king name Gronny. Gronny was Sir Gron's brother that time and he was cruel to his people. He eventually sends some troops to kidnap his brothers sister. Enraged, Sir Gron forms a small group of outlaws and releases a prisoner to hire it to rescure his sister from the evil clutches of the king." Fluttershy teleports to the entrance of the castle and is immediately grabbed by her wings and taken into the servants quarters. Gronny himself calls her a "slimy lizard" and tells his troops to throw her into the dungeon. However, Fluttershy is freed by Sir Gron (who is a living tree friend that time) and gives her a sword telling her to go save his sister. Fluttershy agrees and now the player goes into gameplay where he/she now hack and sla shes his/her way against Gronny's army of knights,monks and pikemen. Eventually once the player enters the castle, he/she must evade traps while fighting swordsmen in the castle. After finding a coffin. The player must contact the good Trixie to cast a spell to make a Lengendary Excalibur. Which requires two daggers, a sword and a pike. If the player has the items, she will make the sword and it will appear in the inventory. The player must then slice the coffin open and Sir Gron's sister will wake up in which she will follow Fluttershy. Once the player gets to the end of the castle doors, Gronny attacks, however, the king himself is not a good fighter and easily dies when the Lengendary Excalibur slices his head off. Fluttershy then quickly grabs Gronny's shield before leaving. Gangster WaxworkEdit Time:1926 Name: 20's Robo Star Itenm: 20's Robo Star's pistol Use: The youngsters used this item to add a finishing blow to the victems they were about to kill Desc: "The most recent out of the items evil Trixie stole was 20's Robo Star's old vintage pistol. 20's Robo Star was a wanted criminal as he murdered many people during the night. Officers of the town went around to find him but to no avail. Soon, angry mobs ravaged the town, trambeling even innocents. 20's Robo Star was eventually caught and thrown into the cells but a mysterious figure resembling a pony releases him which allows him to cause more havoc." Fluttershy immediately teleports to a dead corpse with a bullet in its head. Fluttershy panics and contacts the good Trixie asking for magical assistence. Trixie sighs sadly saying this is a time where most magic had been eradicated and now the forcefield got weakened. Unlike the other levels, this is more about collecting items and disguising his/herself rather then hacking and slashing. The player must quickly take the corpse's hat and run off as the police will catch him/her and cause a game over. At the same time, the player must also avoid angry mobs. Soon it is revealed that the pony that released 20's Robo Star was evil Trixie in disguise but wore a pony costume with wings inorder to make police think a pony did it. The player eventually sneaks into a small area full of clothes and puts on a jacket. Once it is open, the player then can enter a bar where he/she must ask the bartender about the criminal. The bartender tells him/her that the criminal tends to be near the end of the city's docks. If the player goes inside the bar without a disguise, the bartender will call the police which will result into a game over. Eventually the player must move to the docks and encounters a GTF. The GTF says that he is going to face 20's Robo Star himself. Until Fluttershy says she is going to have to fight him for "killing 3 babies" aThe GTF agrees and tells her she shall it but if she fails, he will fight him and gives the player a sharp cane. She must go up a fence where a angry dog will bark, if Fluttershy does not use the "stare" on it, the dog will rip her throat and result into a game over, otherwise, the dog will whimper and hide, allowing access to the docks. Eventually upon arriving onto the docks, the player encounters 20's Robo Star who attacks him/her. 20's Robo Star is shown to be a dangerous fighter as he can block attacks but after a while the player is able to stab him in the chest and push him into the sea where he drowns. Mine WaxworkEdit Time:1728 Name: Devious Item: The poison Devious used to create his mutant army Use: The youngsters use this item to drug their victem so they can prepare their torture scene Desc: "The very last item Evil Trixie gave to the youngsters was a jar of poison belonging to Devious' ancestor. While today, Devious is nevermore a fail villian, his ancestor was a succesful evil genius. After some time, Devious' ancestor beacem so smart he created poison and gave it to his minions, the minions screamed in agony and soon plant-like spores formed on them. Soon they became more and more plant-like as time passed, Devious decided to take the poison too, however he injected so much, he became a super mutant, eventually all the mutants ran to a abandoned mine for their hideout By this point, Devious' ancestor became so mutated, he was forced into a stagant pool. Where his still loyal mutant minions, give him food or poison more GTFS into mutants. Fluttershy teleports into a abandoned mine behind her, is a tree friend crying for help, the player must walk over to him, and he will beg for a docter, the player must take the screwdriver and the chemical sprayer on the ground. Although melee weapons are available, the mutants are very resistent to it and can take alot of damage, so the player must use the chemical sprayer to kill the mutants. There are also alot of plant-like traps that kill the player instantly, resulting in a game over. Thus, the chemical sprayer must be used to kill the traps aswell. Eventually, Fluttershy will come across a rock with a cap on it, player must unscrew the cap off and now, the chemical spayer becomes a flamethrower, however, this should only be done if the chemical sprayer is out of ammo. You then must pick up a welding torch and and Iron bar inside a cart wagon, beware, as soon as you pick up the items, another cart wagon will drive towards you, if you do not get out of the way, it will crush Fluttershy and the game is over. After escaping, you see a cell with four survivors inside, three males and one female. The female is revelaed to be a doctor. The player must ask for her assistence and she agrees and she will follow the player she then tells her who the three men are: A soldier who is still fine, a electrican but he is mutating badly, and a mutant whom she says she doesn't know what he was. The player must then ask for the soldier to follow him/her and he will join in. Eventually after traveling deep enough, the player is horrified to see that Devious' ancestor isnt recognizable as a living being anymore. as his whole body is now a giant mass much bigger than a average htf, Fluttershy must poke out all of its eyes while dodging a tentacle that tries to grab her. Soon after poking all the eyes out, the soldier will place dynamite explosives around the monstrosity. He then gives the player a detonater and tells him/her to go up the elevator to detonate it. As the player goes up he finds a mysterious jar on the ground, and goes back to the cells and gives the electrican it, curing him of the mutation, he then joins the player. Finally after reaching back the elevator shaft, the nurse heals the injured tree friend earlier and soon tells Fluttershy to detonate the explosives. She does so, enters the elevator shaft, closes it and quickly ascends up. If Fluttershy does not enter the elevator after detonating, the mine will collapse on her, resulting in a game over. However if entering it, Fluttershy will escape and the Devious' ancestor's mutant army along with him himself is buried and presumed crushed. Final LevelEdit After killing all the evil, the scientist runs up to Fluttershy and congratulates her. He then tells her that their is one more waxwork to complete and that is, the Trixie Waxwork. Fluttershy agrees and after some investigating, encounters the waxwork, it had no name,item,use or time era, Fluttershy enters it and is immediately teleported right infront of Evil Trixie. Evil Trixie will attack her with her spells, Fluttershy must use the shield used by Gronny earlier to protect her from the spells eventually she must get close enough to Evil Trixie that she must shank out Trixie's dagger and engage in a battle, damaging every body part atleast ten times. Eventually Trixie will attempt one more spell on Fluttershy, at this point, she must throw Devious' ancestor's jar of poison to burn Trixie, knocking her to the ground. Fluttershy then pulls out and shoots Trixie in the head with the pistol belonging to 20's Robo Star, killing her off. Eventually she teleports back to the scientist's lab and he congratulates her, he then tells her to use the necromancer's ring to resurrect every living tree friend and turn the youngsters good once and for all. She does so and now everyone cheers Fluttershy. Ways To Die/LoseEdit ZombieEdit 1. Eaten by a zombie 2. Bit by a vampire 3. Killed by Necromancer 4. Entering the Necromancer's room without the priests soul inside you CastleEdit 1. Killed by a knight,swordsmen,pikemen or monk 2. Have parts of the castle fall on you 3. attempt to open the coffin without the Excalibur 4. Killed by Gronny at the end GangsterEdit 1.Get caught by the police 2.Be caught by an angry mob 3. Entering the bar without a disguise 4. Ran over by a car. 5. Dont use the stare on the Dog 6. Killed by 20's Robo Star MineEdit 1.Killed by a mutant monster 2.Killed by a trap 3. Killed by a cart wagon 4. get caught in Devious' ancestors tentacles Final LevelEdit 1. Lose to Trixie. Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:Articles in need of images